Lollipop
by Crazygirl2030
Summary: Mikey's got a secret...and it's a sweet one...What will his bros think about this? This deliciously...hot...secret...
1. Chapter 1

Kisses traced down his neck as small soft blushes, sending flutters throughout his body. His hands began to roam from his shoulders to his arms, to his hips. A hand snaked his way behind him. Mikey gasped and blushed as the hand groped him from behind.

"Ah...ah...!" Mikey moaned. "N-not there. Ah...!" He felt a digit.

The sky showered the two lovers with stars high above shining down on their romantic moment as they stood upon the roof tops as Mikey's back was against the wall.

He moaned as he felt his tongue invade his mouth. Their tongues were battling for dominance. He tasted sweet, like honey. Mikey pulled back and panted. "Your amazing Mikey..." He heard him pant. He pulled back and kissed again with his tongue pushing deep into his throat. Mikey moaned again.

He began to feel a bit hot.

His attacker smirked as he placed a loving kiss upon his lips.

Mikey closed his eyes as lust took over his body.

So hot...Don't stop...!

Mikey looked up at those emerald green eyes, panting for air as their tongues began to battle for dominance. He felt his legs being lifted. He gasped as his face glowed turning redder when he felt the air hit him.

"Ready...?" Mikey panted and nodded. He saw him lean onto him as he left lips attacking on his neck again. A whisper was shivered in his ear.

"Mikey...Mikey...Mikey..."

* * *

"Mikey...! MIKEY!" Mikey fell over his bed getting even more tangled into his sheets. He got part of the covers off of his face and looked up...to see a ticked off Raph, tapping his foot impatiently.

"About time you got up shell for brains. It's time to get up."

"Good morning to you too Raph." He said with a deadpan expression. "Anyway, do us all a favor and make us some breakfast. We're starving."

"Is that why I smell smoke? Did you guys burn eggs again?" He said sniffing the air. "It's juice..." Raph growled.

"What?"

"Just make us breakfast!" Raph shouted. "Ok! Ok! Sheesh!" He got off the floor and made his way to the door. "All you gotta do is ask nicely..." He mumbled making my way to the kitchen. He gathered all his supplies.

Eggs, flour, bacon, milk... He started cooking. The pancakes were on the stove, spreading its aroma throughout the lair. Mikey started blushing as he thought about his dream.

His hands tracing every inch of his body, the small loving flutters placed on his neck, the feeling of fingers going in him...the sound of him whispering his name in her ear ever so slowly...

Mikey...Mikey...Mikey...

"MIKEY!"

He snapped out of his trance when he heard his name being shouted. "Huh? What!"

He looked down and saw smoke rising from his pancakes. "Oops...!" He started fanning the smoke out the area. Donnie walked in and saw the smoke filling the kitchen.

"Mikey, your pancakes are burning!"

"Thanks for the news flash D!" Mikey fanned faster getting the smoke to clear out.

"What happened? You never get distracted while cooking." He said coughing a bit. "uh...I just haven't gotten enough sleep last night."

Donnie took an energy drink from the fridge and drank it. "Really? I was up for most of the night. You were snoring you happy little butt off."

"I just woke up but couldn't go back to sleep." He smiled. Donnie shrugged and went back to his lab. Mikey sighed and went back to cooking.

'I have to go see him...' He thought. He finished and called his brothers for breakfast.

* * *

**_I know it's kinda short but I just wanted a story to get posted and maybe get some extra juices flowing through my veins. This idea I had for only...24 hours at the most...and with school starting just yesterday I'm gonna do this fic or raise the rating to make this become my first M rated fic... So enjoy my kiddies. _**


	2. Chapter 2

April and Casey walked next to each other as they grabbed their textbooks as they both left their physics class.

"Ugh, when will this day end? Me and Raph has some bashing krrang heads to do this afternoon." Casey groaned as he smacked his hands together in a fist.

"Casey shh! No one knows about them!" April whispered. "You sure? Because the last time I checked, New Yorkers were getting abducted by aliens a while ago! I don't think the Krrang were inviting them to a sweet 16." He replied crossing his arms. They stopped at April's locker.

The bell stopped ringing and a boy, walked near Casey and April who were about 3 lockers away from them. He opened his locker and looked into the handheld mirror that hanged on the door. He had dark hair that looked black in the shade, brown eyes, and a warm complexion. He wore a white long sleeve shirt with a navy blue plaid short sleeve unbuttoned shirt over it, blue jeans, and a pair of black and white converse.

He sighed and shoved his textbook in his locker as he began to search for his assignments. He heard his phone vibrate. It was a text message. '**Hey...'**

He looked both ways and replied.

'**Whats up?'**

**'u kno just chillin'**

**'Wish I could. I'm trapped at school'**

**'That must suck'**

**'It does'**

**'what are you doing 2nite'**

**'nothing much the rents are out on business again for the next few days so I got the place to myself again'**

**'cool. U don't mind if I come over to nite?'**

**'no. It'll just b you and me tonite. I got GTA 5 this week and we could order Chinese'**

**'cool I'll be over at 9'**

**'cool ttyl I can't get caught with my phone again.' **He placed his phone in his pocket.

April peeked over and saw him placing the phone in his pocket. Something felt weird about him. She elbowed Casey.

"Hey Case. Do you know him?" She whispered. He looked at where she was pointing. "Yeah, that's Trevor. He's a newbie."

"There's something about him and I can sense it. But I don't know what it is..."

"You worry too much O'Neil. He's cool."

"Whatever...I guess you're right..." She closed her locker and turned away with her peeking at him as they walked away.

* * *

Mikey couldn't stop thinking. He laid in his bed and hugged his pillow close to his chest. He took a deep breath of his pillow. It was the last gift he was given. It still had his scent.

Mikey began to blush as he took another deep breath. He thought about him. He was a pretty cool guy. He was pretty laid back, he was a skater, and he knew what he felt like to be rejected and not understood. He gripped the pillow and moaned into the pillow. He felt himself get hot.

"Ugh why can't I just tell him?" He imagined him having no interest. Mikey flipped his pillow over and laid on top of it.

He imagined himself over him and his mate had a lustful gaze on his face. Mikey panted and started kissing his pillow. He started to grind his body on top of it. He moaned and breathed deeply with each motion he was giving.

"Mikey...you're so hot..." He heard him pant. Mikey kept kissing. "You taste so...mmmm...delicious..." Mikey moaned. He felt pressure in his belly. He pulled back and started chomping on his neck hoping to leave a mark. "I've always wanted to do this..." Mikey thought. He started kissing again until he felt himself kissing lower and lower on his toned stomach until he placed his hand on his jeans. He attached himself to his soft lips again until...

"Mikey...!" He snapped out of his trance panting hard. He looked down and his perfect picture was his pillow with a string of saliva leading to his mouth. He heard a knock.

"Mikey, it's almost time for our run!" Leo said knocking on the door. Mikey stared at his pillow and his mate kept flashing in his mind. He panted harder. "You alright Mikey?" Leo asked as he leaned closer to the door.

"Uh,...y-yeah...Uh...I'll be there in a sec." He nervously said. Leo looked and questioned his reaction behind the door. "Are you sure you're alright Mikey?"

"I said I'm fine!" He snapped. Mikey quickly covered his mouth. Leo backed away. "Ok just hurry up and we can go." He walked away. Mikey mentally slapped himself.

"Ugh! Not only am I an idiot, I'm a terrible brother." He cringed as he slammed his head into his drool soaked pillow. He lifted his head and took a deep breath.

"Tonight, I'm gonna tell him..."Mikey grabbed his chucks and saw his reflection. His face was glossy and he was blushing. He had to get rid of this feeling and fast. He started thinking about his friend.

He thought about how he would show Mikey his affection. How he would hold him down, force kisses on his body, leaving marks on his neck, feeling him up with a rough aggression, animalistic like force, thrusting his hips into Mikey with each...hot...sexy...delicious...powerful...thrust...! Mikey held his shout in his throat to avoid his brothers from hearing him. He felt himself calm down and he had made a mess on himself. He saw an old towel and wiped himself clean.

"God! Ung! That was hot!" He sighed. He made sure he was clean and shoved the towel under his bed. He opened the door and left. "Ready guys!" Mikey said walking in the main room just in time to see them about to leave.

"There you are! Jeez Mikey what took you so long?" Raph said as they started to exit the lair. "Calm down bro-deo. I...uh...had to look for my chucks." He said with a smile. "I swear Mikey one of these days you're gonna get lost in your own mess." Raph followed behind going ahead of Mikey.

Mikey rolled his eyes and sighed. 'You got to tell him, Mikey. It's just a little crush. The worst thing he can say is no...'

* * *

**_I know it's kinda short but I just wanted a story to get posted and maybe get some extra juices flowing through my veins. This idea I had for only...24 hours at the most...and with school starting just yesterday I'm gonna do this fic or raise the rating to make this become my first M rated fic... So enjoy my kiddies. _**


	3. Chapter 3

Trevor walked off school campus and made his way home. All the cars and buses passed beside him. He blasted music through his headsets as he was walking down the street. He took his phone to change the song. He was approached.

"Give me all your money!" A guy in a black hoody and dark jeans said holding something in his pocket.

Trevor reacted and slammed his fist in his face. The attacker fell and he stepped his left foot on his neck.

"Dude! Dude! Cool it!" He called taking his hoody off. It was his friend Logan. He smiled sheepishly with his messy brown hair in his face.

"You asshole!" He shook his head in disappointment as he backed off of him. "Ow! You really have a nice hook." He said getting up.

"Is there a reason why you wanted me to kill you in the middle of the sidewalk?"

"Bored. I honestly expected you to give me the money you had on you."

"I'm not giving you money." He said as they walked down the street together. "Oh come on it worked before."

"Yeah, six months ago."

"Fool you once, shame on you, fool you twice, and I get..."

"...A swift ass kicking." Trevor finished. "Uh huh. And I believe you have a little date with someone named Mikey..."

"Huh? How'd you know?"

"I took your phone when you tried to slaughter me." He said taking the phone out of his pocket. "Give me my phone back." He snatched the phone out of his hand.

"Dude if I knew you were ordering Chinese, I probably wouldn't try to jump you."

"It's just me and him. We're just hanging out."

"You so got a man crush." He said. "I do not!"

"Man crush."

"Shut up..."

"Man crush..."

"I'm ignoring you..."

"Man crush..."

"I'm going home..." He said walking ahead.

"Man crush...Man crush...Man crush..."

"You look like a weird guy standing in the street saying man crush over and over again." He retaliated.

"Whatever dude. I gotta get home anyway. See ya...man crush!" He said. Trevor flipped him a bird as Logan laughed walking away.

* * *

Mikey finished his run with his brothers. It wasn't much. A few Purple Dragons and petty robberies. At least it wasn't much. He didn't want to be covered in bruises when he left to see him.

"Hey guys. I'll see you at home later." He said as his brothers were making their way home. "Where are you going?" Donnie said.

"I'm going to meet a friend." He said. "You made another friend?" Raph said. "Yeah. I meet him when I left to get pizza a while ago after I saw some Purple Dragons jump him."

"Are you sure this guy is safe Mikey you remember what happened last time when you tried to make friends?" Leo said.

"Yes Leo I remember when I tried to be friends with Rahzar." He said crossing his arms. "Ok Mikey. I'm just making sure. We don't want you to be hurt again."

"I'll be fine ok? I'll be back later." He said jumping away. Mikey jumped with a big smile on his face. He had to make a quick stop. He stopped a few houses down from Trevor's apartment. He had a bag of clothes to wear but his bag was taken by that homeless dude who was complaining about the squirrelanoids. Mikey got chills just thinking about it.

Mikey saw some clothes hanging outside flapping in the breeze. He quickly grabbed a green hoody and baggy blue jeans. He made his way to the apartment. He saw Trevor's room was on the 5th floor. He could remember his window cause Trevor had a faded out sticker of a bands logo on the front.

Mikey was on the balcony. He took a deep breath. "You can do this Mikey. Just keep your cool and just tell him. The worst he could do is say no." He took another breath. "Here goes something..."

Mikey knocked on the door. Trevor opened the door up and saw Mikey. "Hey Mike."

"Hey Trev. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just picked up the food."

"Ready to lose at GTA 5?"

"You wish man." He closed the door. They walked into Trevor's room which was a normal teenage room. Posters of bands and anime, a twin sized bed with a navy blue bed set, a messy white desk with a shelf attached to it littered in papers and books, a few clothes on the floor, two dressers, and a 36in flat screen connected to an xbox 360.

"How long are your parents gonna be gone?" Mikey asked. "They went to another stupid conference and after that their going to a convention their hosting. So about two weeks at the most."

"At least you can take care of yourself." Mikey said grabbing a controller. "That and mom left her credit card on the table when she left." He said showing the card. Trevor started the game. After a couple of hours of playing Mikey was playing his turn, while Trevor was chomping away at some pizza gyoza.

"Mmm...I love these yummy pizza gyoza Mikey." Trevor said eating. "Me and my brothers helped Mr. Murakami get the idea to make them." Mikey said shooting about seven cops out of the way. "Wanna another piece?" He said holding a piece of pizza gyoza on his chopsticks. Mikey paused the game and blushed. "Sure." Trevor fed him the piece and Mikey blushed as he started chewing.

'He's feeding me! This is so cool. But wait does he actually like me or is he feeding me as a friend? How come I haven't told him yet? I should-'

Mikey stopped talking when an explosion on the screen caused him to start choking. Trevor saw this and started patting Mikey on the back. When that didn't work, Trevor gave the heimlich. Mikey felt each press against his stomach by Trevor as he stood behind him.

Mikey's imagination began to run wild. He thought about Trevor thrusting him from behind as Mikey moaned out in pleasure on his hands and knees. He was so close to screaming Trevor's name. His mind went back to reality as the food in his throat was forced out. He coughed a few times.

"You alright dude?"

Mikey coughed and nodded. "I'm fine."

"Guess it took a wrong turn..."

"Yeah. I guess it did." Mikey saw his hoodie was covered in food. "Aww man, my hoodie." He moaned.

"Don't worry. I always keep hoodies in my closet." Trevor got out a red baggy jacket and tossed it to him. "Here."

"Thanks...Your go." Trevor took the controller. Mikey changed his hood.

Mikey watched Trevor play for a few minutes. 'Come on you idiot. Just tell him!'

Mikey gulped. He tried to reach for Trevor's arm but pulled away before he noticed. 'You pinhead! Just do it! Like you keep saying the worst he could say is no. And that's it.'

Mikey looked away. Trevor noticed and looked at him. "Yo Mikey. You alright?" Mikey gasped before turning back to him. "Uh yeah...kinda...not really." He said.

"What's wrong?"

"Well...There's this thing well...I have a crush on someone and I just wanted to say for a while that..."

Trevor looked deep into Mikey's eyes. "...That...I need help trying to learn about relationships...!" Mikey blurted. 'You sad little idiot...'

"About relationship? Like..."

"Like how to be in a relationship. I've lived in the shadows all my life and I want to know more about it. And I think my crush only wants a...physical...relationship..." Mikey blushed. "There's nothing much to a relationship Mikey just be yourself and if that person wants a sexual only relationship. Then you can forget about it. You want a relationship only for the emotions not just the sex."

"I know! It's just I want you to teach me how to do all of it. I don't want to embarrass myself in front of them."

"Well..."

"Please Trevor...! You were in relationships before. Can't you teach me?"

"I...well..." He sighed. "Alright...I'll help you."

"Thanks bro." He thanked hugging him. Mikey saw the alarm clock and saw it was past 2:45 am. "Oh man. It's past 2am! I gotta get home!" Mikey said as he began to make his way out of Trevor's house.

"Sensei's gonna kill me... I gotta go. Bye Trevor!"

"Mikey wait. If you want my help come by again at 9 ok?"

Mikey nodded. "Gotcha later." Mikey jumped out of the window and started hopping from roof top to roof top. He stopped on a roof top and sniffed his jacket. It still smells just like him. Mikey blushed. He went to the sewers and entered his room. Mikey couldn't stop sniffing the jacket.

"It smelled so good..." Mikey blushed as he gripped his pillow with force. Mikey licked his lips. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**_Im so excited by all the views and likes this is getting. This is my first M rated story anyway. Mikey's obsession with Trevor is so cute...and a little stalkerish but so cute...! I want reviews people! Shower me in your lovely reviews. Your delicious reviews..._**


	4. Chapter 4

Mikey couldn't stop smiling all day. But at least he told Trevor about his crush...kinda...

He knows a bit but not all of it. He feels a bit bad that he kinda tricked him about the whole thing but, he had to he got scared. He panicked at the last second. He should be able to tell him...He just can't.

He just doesn't know if he liked him back. He barely tells anyone about his feelings except for Mikey. His parents are always dealing with work and is barley home. They're either at the office or out of town.

Trevor was nice, laid back, pretty cool, an AWSOME skater...has a...nice body...a head full of luscious dark hair...Mikey shook his head.

"I need some advice."

Who could he go for advice about romance...?

Maybe...someone can help...

Mikey knocked on the door. "...Leo...? Can I talk to you?"

Leo opened his door. "Hey Mikey. What's up?"

"I need some advice..." Leo moved over and let him in. Leo sat on his bed and continued to polish his swords. "So what's on your mind little bro?"

"Well, my friend has a thing for this girl and he doesn't know how to tell her about his feelings, and he doesn't know if she likes him back."

"And he wants to know how to see if this girl is interested?"

"Yeah. He wants to tell her but is worried about her rejecting him. Because he admits he's not an "normal" kind of guy...So he just wants me to ask how do you know when a person likes you?" Leo stopped polishing.

"Where's this coming from?"

"Just a weird feeling that he keeps getting. He wants to know how tell them how they should let them know."

"Well Mikey, it's hard to tell a person about your feelings sometimes. But it's tricky like if a girl throws a ninja star at you. You don't know if she's interested in you or not..."

"What?"

"If she tries to kill you but is willing to side with you. She's thinking about you."

"Leo where is this going?"

"She'll be trying to kill you a few times but that means she's looking for a relationship. And that's when you want to tell her about her crush."

"Leo are you still there?"

"And once she gets her fathers backstabbing way out of the way she's gonna want to side with you but until then you tell her the truth about her true father and if she tries to kill you on the spot she's not into you and you should just cut your losses." He said finishing his blade.

"Uh...thanks?"

"No problem Mikey. Glad I could be of help."

"I'll make sure to...tell him...that...whatever it was..." Mikey closed the door. "I don't know how to respond to that."

* * *

Mikey was going to Trevor's house like he promised he would. He knocked on the porch window. Trevor opened it up and smiled.

"Hey Mikey." He said. "Hey Trevor...I'm ready for my first lesson."

"Sure..." Mikey walked in. Trevor blushed. "To honestly tell you I've never tried anything like this with anyone."

"It should be easy. Just think of me as a person you _really_ like..." Mikey blushed as he sat on Trevor's couch. Trevor sat next to him. "So what do you want to start with?"

"Uh...maybe I should start with you know...kissing..." Mikey responded.

"Ok. Uh..." Trevor was a bit confused on what he was doing. He hasn't dated for about 4 years. He was a little rusty. "All you got to do is put your hands on my hips...and you just..." Mikey leaned in and kissed Trevor. Mikey blushed deeply as he closed his closed his eyes and kissed back. This was actually happening. His first kiss with his crush... He felt his heart race and his legs tighten together. He felt him slowly move away. "Not bad. If you just bring your body a little closer and use your tongue a bit you'll get a better feeling." Mikey looked away.

"It's ok Mikey. Kissing is easy. It's just like dancing. Just follow my lead."

Mikey nodded and kissed him again. He brought his body close to him and began to French kiss him. Trevor didn't know what to think. He was used to doing this but not with a guy... He silenced his thoughts and their tongues began to dance with each other until they both pulled back for air leaving a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths. "You're a fast learner." Trevor said.

"Thanks...uh...was I good...? You know just for measure?" He said. "You were really good." Mikey smiled. "You wanna try it aga-?"

"Yes! I mean...yeah again..." Trevor kissed Mikey but this one felt weird to Mikey. It was so passionate. So needed... So hot... Trevor pushed Mikey on the bed without breaking lip lock. He panted as Mikey moaned. They separated and looked into each other's eyes. Trevor forced Mikey's mouth open by slipping his tongue between his lips and Mikey's tongue replied with the same response.

Mikey panted and moaned as Trevor kept going. He grabbed Trevor's shirt and flipped him over. Mikey was straddling him as they connected again. Mikey kept his eyes closed as Trevor kept kissing back.

Mikey would let go. Mikey began nibbling at his neck. He swore he left a bruise. He stopped when he heard the familiar ringtone of his phone. He and Trevor separated. Mikey saw it was Donnie texting him. He saw the time 8:45. It was time for patrol.

"You gonna get that?"

Mikey grabbed the phone.

**_"Mikey it's time for patrol. Where r u?"_**

Mikey sighed. "I...uh gotta...go..." Mikey blushed.

"I know. You did...you know...great..." Trevor blushed. "Yeah...thanks...uh...same time tomorrow..?"

"Yeah...same time tomorrow." Mikey made his way out of the apartment. And texted back.

**_"I'm on my way. Meet me in between 5th and 30th."_**

Mikey waited for his brothers. But not before he saw someone trying to vandalize a building.

He really should wait for his brothers. But...aww screw it. It's just a petty thing. It's New York. There's always vandals. He jumped to the ground and saw him about to smash a window. "Hey dude! Enough!" The guy turned around. It was a guy with brown hair wearing a black hoody.

"Uh you do know Halloween isn't for a couple months right?" He laughed. Mikey rolled his eyes. "Wow, haven't heard that one before..." Mikey groaned.

"Why don't you stop what your doing before you get hurt?"

He laughed. "By what? Some guy in a costume? Unless you're Batman, don't waste my time." He went back to spray painting. Mikey a walked up and saw the graffiti. "You're pretty talented."

"Thanks. I don't try too hard."

"You got another can?" Mikey was handed a can. Mikey did his own graffiti. Mikey backed away. "Done."

"That was quick." He saw the bright neon sprayed colors with symbols and turtle patters. "Woah. You're good. Heck better than me."

"I don't try hard." Mikey said tossing the empty can in the trash. "I'm Mikey." He held out his hand. Mikey felt weird holding out his hand.

"Logan." He shook it. Cop sirens were heard in the distance. "Crap. Gotta Jet..." He ran. Mikey looked back and did the same.

* * *

Trevore went to his locker as he waited for his home room to start. He was approached by his friend Logan.

"Morning sunshine..." He said. "What's good about mornings?" He said sipping his energy drink.

"What? You're not happy?"

"About what...? That I have a quiz in 3rd period? Whoop de freaking do." He said sarcastically.

"No. That my friend actually got some last night."

"Its too early in the morning. Dumb it down for me."

"I'm talking about that pretty little bruise that's attached to your neck."

Trevor looked at him confused. "What bruise?" Logan moved his shirt and showed the hickey that was marked on his neck. Trevor grabbed his mirror. "Oh crap..."

"You sly dog! Congratulations! You're not a virgin anymore!" Trevor covered Logan's mouth. "Will you shut the hell up?!"

"Maybe..." He mumbled. Logan hover his hand. "Who is she? Is she hot? How long can she last? How long did you last? Was she clean? Were you sober?"

"I sometimes question why we're friends." Trevor said trying to fix his shirt to cover the mark. "It wasn't anyone. I got into a fight with some douce who annoyed me. It's just a bruise. Nothing else."

"So no girl?" Trevor slightly hesitated for a second. "No girl..."

"And you're still a virgin?"

"Yes..."

"Damn. I wanted sloppy seconds..."

"No really. Why am I your friend?" He shut the locker.

"You ask me..."

* * *

**_Im so excited by all the views and likes this is getting. This is my first M rated story anyway. Mikey's obsession with Trevor is so cute...and a little stalkerish but so cute...! I want reviews people! Shower me in your lovely reviews. Your delicious reviews..._**


	5. Chapter 5

Mikey gasped as his lips were released from Trevor's mouth. Trevor's looked into Mikey's eyes and he embraced him again. Mikey gripped his shoulders and tried to pull back but couldn't. They took a breath of air and their tongues were fighting each other.

Mikey slithered his hands around to Trevor's back and lifted his shirt from behind. Trevor got the message and pulled his shirt over his head. 'He's so cute...How do I tell him?'

Trevor's alarm went off. "Uh. Session's over Mikey." He said. Mikey panted. "Uh y-yeah. Session over." For the past 3 weeks Mikey has been coming over to Trevor's house and practicing with him. They still played video games and skated like usual but they would end the night practicing.

"I gotta head back." He said. "Yeah. I'll...see ya..."

"Later Trev..." Mikey went to the back porch and went to the manhold near his home.

"Great choice Mikey. You ready deserve to be happy." He heard. Mikey turned around with a weapon ready and saw Karai. "Karai?" He dropped his weapon. Karai walked up and gave him a hug.

"W-wha? What are you doing here? What happened to you? You ran away when you were in the mutagen! Wait...Are you immune to mutagen like April?"

"Sadly no. But I'm alright and I saw you with your _boyfriend_..." She sang tauntingly. Mikey blushed. "He's not my boyfriend...! He's my friend who happens to be an awesome friend." He defended. "Oh, so you both getting hot and heavy is something friends do? Cause the last time I checked friends don't hold each other down trying to see who's tongue will win."

"Ok fine. I kinda have a crush on him." He admitted. "And you're too scared to tell him?"

"Yeah." Mikey looked down. "But aren't you dating him? I just saw you both going at it like animals."

"Yeah. It's just...I feel like I'm in an emotional relationship...but...I feel like..."

"Friends with benefits?"

"Not what I was going for but yeah."

"Do your brothers know about this? Or at least Splinter...I mean...Dad?"

Mikey's eyes widened. He never told his brothers. What would they say? How would they react? Did Sensei know? Mikey shook his head.

"They don't know?" She walked over and sat next to him. "Are you scared to tell them?" Mikey felt a tear run down his face. Karai sat him down next to her. "They're gonna find out eventually..."

"I want to tell them but I feel like I can't..." Mikey heard the sound of wheels on the concrete floor. He saw Logan maing his way towards him avoiding some trashcans and objects. "Oh no. It's Logan...Karai you-" He turned and saw her gone. Mikey kept thinking about his decisions.

"Hey Mikey..." Logan said putting his skateboard down. He took a step and saw Mikey. "Woah...Dude are you crying?" He asked seeing tears. "No...It's nothing..." He rubbed his eyes. "You sure? Cause a friend told me it never hurts to talk about your problems...And now I sound like the schools guidance councilor..."

"Well...It's a long story..." Mikey said playing with his fingers. "I'll get the drinks from my parents liquor cabinet."

"What! No!" Logan laughed. "Kidding dude. Haha!"

"Funny..." He sighed. "Just tell old uncle Logan about your problems...and then we'll have milk and cookies."

"Well...I...I've always had a crush on a certain someone I liked. But I'm scared to tell them. I'm afraid of rejection."

"That's it? I get rejected all the time. Ya get used to it...So who's the lucky gal?" Mikey gulped. "Well...It's not technically a girl..."

"Oh so you swing for the same team too?" Mikey blushed. "Wait what do you mean too?"

"I never told you. I'm bi." Mikey was shocked. He knew Logan for a few weeks but he didn't know he would come out like this. "It's scary to know if people are gonna accept or reject you. When I told my parents my mom didn't care. She was happy that her son was happy with who he was..."

"What about your dad?"

"My dad? He's an A hole...but he'll get used to it..." Mikey looked down and thought about how Master Splinter would react. Would he kick him out of the family? Will I be putting shame on the Hamato clans name?

"Have you told anyone about it?" He shook his head. "That sucks."

"I've technically gotten my first kiss from them." Logan smiled. "That's a plus. But I'll have you know that I'm the best kisser at my school." He blushed as he gloated. 'Please...You got one heck of an ego...'

"Oh really? Prove it..." Mikey's internal being shouted. _'What are you doing?!'_

Logan shrugged. "Ok..." He pulled Mikey's plastron and made him come forward kissing him. He let go and looked into Mikey's eyes. "See? Told you?" Mikey was left blushing as he felt his shell released. "Uh. I uh...Wanna do it again...!" Mikey blurted._ 'You're only making this relationship worst between you and Trevor!'_

Mikey silenced his brain when he started kissing Logan again. What...was...he...doing?! This isn't what he wanted! He wanted Logan...Logan?! No I-I mean Trevor! He was his crush! What was he gonna say if Trevor found out? He felt a warm pair of lips on his neck. "A-ah..."

"Wait...Ah..." Logan continued but left a mark on his neck. "Wait...Logan..." He panted. "We shouldn't do this. I have feelings for someone else. What am I doing?" Logan understood. "I understand Mikey. If you don't want to do this I get it." Logan stood up and grabbed his skateboard. "But, if you ever change your mind about it...You know where to find me..." He skated away. Mikey wiped the saliva off his neck.

"I gotta get home."

* * *

**_I' sorry for not posting for a while but I'm still working on it. I've had school, clubs, and looking for colleges. But I promise to get this fanfiction out of the way when I get the chance._**


End file.
